


Cuddles or...?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Reader-Insert, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Cuddles or...?

Aaron was the job. He loved his job. He was good at his job. And you never wanted to take that away from him. But you did miss him, especially when he worked such long hours, attempting to help any and everyone with whatever they needed. Anything to help the Bureau run more smoothly.

However, he’d promised that he was going to be home on time tonight and that as soon as he walked in the door, you could sit together on the couch and cuddle for however long you wanted. It was going to be awesome. 

For such a seemingly staunch and by-the-book government employee, Aaron was a wonderful cuddler. It was going to be wonderful to be wrapped in his warm embrace after such a long time apart. Sure, you’d seen him - just yesterday in fact, but for weeks it had been passing moments, and you were in desperate need of something lasting.

“Hi,” he said as he walked in the door, the tension leaving his body upon seeing your smile. “I’m all yours.”

You walked up to him and pressed your lips to his, mumbling your appreciation. “Finally. Cuddle me. Hold me. Right now.”

He chuckled under his breath and picked you up by your thighs, carrying you toward the couch. It felt amazing to have his hands on you again. It was just another indication that he was here, in the flesh, and he was yours.

As he sat down on the couch and brought you with him, he laughed at your eagerness. You were practically in the fetal position in his lap before his butt even hit the couch. 

This was amazing. Aaron kissed the top of your head, his right hand cradling your side as the other ran gently up and down your legs. “Mmmm, this is exactly what I needed,” you said quietly.

The hand that was ghosting over your legs came up to tilt your face toward his, his finger featherlight under your chin. “Me too. It’s been too long.” Tentatively, he pressed his lips to yours, but almost instantly deepened it. “You think maybe…we could do other things?”

“Other than cuddle?” You snickered.

When he bit his lip that was all the answer you needed. Kneeling up, you placed one on either side of his hips and dipped your head into the crook of his neck, grazing your teeth along the vein and reveling in his shivers.

“Okay,” he said matter of factly as he picked you up again. “Bedroom. Now.”

You continued your assault on his neck as he carried you, giggling when he plopped you down on the bed unceremoniously and crawled toward you. Over your clothes, he kissed your legs and stomach and chest, taking your mouth last as his hands roamed over you. “I have missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” you replied. The mood had changed quickly. “Now kiss me and show me how much you’ve missed me.”

There was desperation in his movements, his hips arching down into you as you removed your shirt. Before it hit the ground with a soft thud, you’d wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, pulling him as close as humanly possible, which unfortunately was never close enough. 

Pushing up, Aaron divested himself of his clothes before peeling the rest of yours off. He left you bare and waiting, breathing hitching in anticipation for his fervent touch. “Please, Aaron.”

He dipped his head and took your nipple into his mouth, rolling it around as his hand traveled toward your center. At your whimper, he crawled down to taste your arousal, eagerly lapping at your folds when you bucked into him. The feeling of his lips against yours was like nothing you could describe. “Oh fuck, Aaron.”

When he mumbled into you, you cried out for him again, pulling at his hair to bring him toward you. What had started as cuddling had turned heated quickly. “Need you. Now.” His tongue washed up the entirety of your shaking form as he crawled back toward you and placed himself at your slick entrance.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he said through clenched teeth as he sunk into you. Using his thighs, he pried yours apart, thrusting into you with a steady rhythm that had you begging for more within minutes.

“Please, Aaron. Take me.”

He lay his entire weight on you, the delicious feeling making you quiver. As he kept up his pace, you thrusted upward into him, rubbing your pelvic bone against him. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. Fuck. Oh my god.”

Aaron bit down gently on your earlobe as you cried out, mumbling not-so-sweet nothings into your ear. “I thought you just wanted to cuddle,” he said with a smile between ragged breaths.

“I did want to cuddle. But cuddles that turn to sex? Also amazing.”


End file.
